


A Spy Goes Wrong

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: i tried to write something dramatic-ish please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Max and Ivara are sent in on a spy mission. It goes well, all until it doesn't.Using the prompts:A robbery goes badly wrong/ It's a story about escape/ Your character is tested to the limits of physical endurance





	A Spy Goes Wrong

“Someone’s coming.”

The warning catches her off-guard, fingers froze halfway through typing on the data console.

Pausing, she can hear two guards idly making their way towards the locked vault. The walls are clear glass, making it painfully obvious that there are intruders within its walls. The door is still locked, the two having made their entrance through the vents overhead. That posed a problem within itself: they’d need to hack it to open it, too  
.  
Max quickly nods towards the console. “Take what we’ve gotten so far; it’ll have to do. We’ll bail with the information already there. We need to get the door open, since we can’t get back up to the vents quick enough.”

Ivara nods quickly, looking back down at the console and working to remove the datamass safely with all the gathered information still retained. Eventually, she whips the datamass out of the console, tossing it to Max, who stows it away safely in a pocket.

“We’ve gotta get the door open,” she whispers urgently, “Can you get it in time?”

Ivara’s already at the doors controls, fingers once again quickly dancing across the screen in an attempt to unlock it. Max hovers nearby, subtly and urgently tapping a foot as she waits.

“They’re comin—” The heads-up is cut off by the opening of the outside door, the two unaware guards entering the room, their idle chatter just barely audible between the layers of glass and the humming of the console.

All it would take is a quick glance into the vault to see the intruders. Knowing this, Max pesters Ivara more. “Ivara, cloak us. Now!”

She pulls away from the door’s console as it opens with a soft whoosh. It’s just loud enough to be heard—the two guards are looking their way. Before Ivara can cloak the two of them, one of them exclaims sharply and points towards the vault. The other guard turns to follow, and also sees the two thieves. Hurriedly, one rushes to the alarm console within the room.

Ivara cloaks them successfully, but it’s too late. The alarms go off, ringing through the building and alerting all other crewmen. MOAs emerge from their cabinets, readying themselves for confrontation.

Still unseen, the two begin creeping their way out of the vault, sheepishly dodging the now-patrolling guards and proxies. There’s more and more coming, the alarms having narrowed the signal down to the specific room. Ivara keeps a hand on Max’s shoulder to let her know where she is, carefully guiding them towards the exit.

Subtly, Max ever-so-gently accidentally bumps against one of the MOAs, quickly recoiling once she realizes she’s done so. It startles, letting out a surprised squawk, and turns to face the area where it’d been touched. It thoroughly investigated the small area, walking to and fro, working its hardest to find out what had happened. When it bumps into her this time, it startles and homes in on her still-cloaked form, alerting the other guards and units within the vault.

With their cover blown, Ivara takes it upon herself to drag Max by her shoulder into a full-tilt run, breaking the invisibility. The guards exclaim and point, readying their laser rifles and aiming in. The MOAs are already pursuing, shooting off their own weaponry.

For the most part, they were able to dodge and weave between the projectiles. It’s only when Max pauses by the door to wait for it to open that anything actually made contact with either of them. One of the crewmen manages to fire straight enough to catch her in the thigh, knocking her to her knees. Ivara almost barges straight by her downed form in the rush to exit the room. When she does catch herself, she stoops to scoop Max up and sling her onto her own back. Max instinctively grabs on, but straightens herself once she gets her bearings.

Now weighed down by Max’s (lighter than usual) bulk, Ivara hunches slightly as she continues barreling through the building. It’s bumpy, jostling her wound harshly, though she can’t be bothered to cry out because of it. They make their way through the halls, retracing the route they’d previously taken.

Max’s comm buzzes, and she’s quick to answer it. “What’s going on? Where are you going?”

She knows being honest about her injury would only set Zus into a worried frenzy, so she comes up with a cover: “We were found, so we’re bailing back to extraction. We got some data, though, so it’s not a complete loss.” She hopes the background noise is enough to cover the strain to her voice.

“Are you sure that’s it?”

“Yes, I swear,” she lies.

“Alright. We’ll get into position.”

“Oh, wow,” she utters to herself, surprised by how easy it was to avoid the topic. Ivara tilts her head slightly, showing that she had heard the surprise but didn’t know the context.

“We dodged a Zus bullet,” she says to the Warframe, who nods and sets back to running as quickly as she could.

They barrel their way through the building, shouldering aside unaware crewmen and proxies as they crash through doorways. In their tracks, they leave a trail of alerted enemies, all of whom are readying themselves and attempting pursuit. Only the proxies are quick enough to almost keep up with the Warframe’s speed. At some point, one of them manages to set off the alarms, putting all in the building on alert.

Max grimaces as they go on, the constant jarring of her thigh as she clings on to Ivara beginning to get slightly unbearable. Ivara notices the look of pain, and zips into a sideroom to pause. Max is confused until Ivara gently sets her back on her feet, only to promptly scoop her up in her arms instead.

It’s when they encounter vents that their problems truly arise. The vents lead to the outside of the building, where they’d be able to find their dropship and board. However, Ivara would need to put Max down and go one-by-one. “It’s okay, I can manage through,” Max tries to assure her.

Hesitantly, Ivara goes through first, crouching as she makes her way through the vents and out of sight. Max delicately drops to her knees to follow, having to pull herself along more than actually crawl. Ivara is waiting for her on the outside of the building, essentially catching her as she slides out and down.

Their dropship shoots by, the thunderous roar a familiar sound. Ivara gets them both going again, still carrying Max, and they make their way to the open area where they’d be picked up.

The dropship circles back around easing its way down near the ground, hovering as they wait. Ivara tears across the snow, Max haphazardly holding on to her and her rifle as she’s jostled and bumped. Once close enough, Ivara slows and easily lifts Max to be taken aboard, climbing on herself afterwards.

On seeing Max’s haggard self being set on the bench to be treated, Zus stiffens and turns to the two. Ivara’s sat next to her, hovering as the medic daintily treats the bullet wound. When they notice they’re being watched, they sheepishly turn to look at him.

“You have explaining to do.”


End file.
